Book of the Moon
by Yokaigurl
Summary: At what risk would you put, to change your destiny? Life? Death? Free will? Love? Kaze wanted it all. Till he met her. She can't be his becomes of her three demons. So what is a killer suppose to do? Kagomex?
1. I spy

HEY !! this is my 1st Inu-Yasha fic!!!

PLEASE BE NICE!!!!!

THANK YOU!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha I only wish I did!

Chapter 1: House is not always what they appear.

"WENCH WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING?!" "BAKA!!! YOU KNOW I HAVE A TEST TODAY!!!" Miroku and Sango sighed. This is a daily ritual. Kagome would want to go home and Inu-Yasha being the stubborn jack-ass as always wouldn't let her go home. "UGHH!!!!" shouted Kagome. Then she thought _hmmm what is a good way to get Inu-Yasha to let me go home? AH!!!_ "Inu-Yasha?" "Feh" "Well, I'm sorry I have to tell you this, but..." "What is it wench?" "wedonthaveanyRamenleft" Inu-Yasha looked at her then without her knowing it she was thrown down the well. "YES!!!" she shouted.

_Where is my Kagome? I have to mark her mine before the other stupid yokai do!_ From behind a tree came the lord. Sesshomaru-sama. He had fallen in love with the pure miko after she so bravely stood up against him. She had also met him here at nights where he would comfort her and wipe away the tears that she shed for Inu-Yasha. Oh how he so wanted to rip his throat out, not that he wasn't capable, which he surely was, he just made a promise to Kagome not to do that. He knew she still disappointingly had some emotion for the Inu-hanyu.

Not too far away, stood Naraku. He was watching the Lord of the Western Lands and the men that have been after Kagome for a long time. He too, hell himself, had fallen in love. Most would think that he, spending time with Kikyo would say that he loved her but no, he just needed to stratify his yokai need to go after the reincarnation of Kikyo. She was everything that he was not, which what made him attracted to her. Beautiful, alive, powerful unlike Kikyo and the newest thing he will add to his list. HIS.

The two demons hidden in the woods saw a whirl wind running toward the well. Kouga. He was heading toward the well, and well ,well ,well, so is the little Inu-hanyu. There fighting how, interesting...NOT. I'm going to see my future mate and reveal my present, to the idiot's in-front of me. Ahhhh, I see that Sesshomaru is now looking my way, hmm now the rest.

Naraku jumped out of his hiding place to see that Sesshomaru had come into the center to tell the stupid dumb-asses Naraku was there. Naraku landed gracefully on the grass and smirked at them.

"What the hell do you want Naraku?! Do you want your death-wish?" yelled Inu-Yasha. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, Inu-Yasha, you are such a fool, too love Kikyo and not the living beautiful, full of life Kagome?" he said with a hint of malice in his voice. _Ahhh, So I see, Naraku is also after my flower. He shall not get what rightfully belongs to the Western Lands. _

What will happen next?!

R&R lets see!!! THANK YOU


	2. KAGOME NO!

HEY !! this is my 1st Inu-Yasha fic!!!

PLEASE BE NICE!!!!!

THANK YOU!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha I only wish I did!

In this fic, the only people who want Kagome's heart are now

Naraku

Sesshomaru

Inu-Yasha

Evil demon in the house

Sorry Kouga fans! Kagome is going to let it down nice and easy I swear it!

ON WITH THE FIC!!!

Chapter 2: KAGOME NO!!!!

_I have to make sure Naraku, Sesshomaru or Kouga get through the well into Kagome's time!!! She is my bitch and no one else's!!!_ Inu-Yasha thought. With a 'feh' he drew out his sword and shouted "KAZE NO KIZU!!!" and the powerful attack caught all of them off guard. Just as it was released Inu-Yasha rushed toward the well and remember what Kaede had taught Kagome of a sealing charm once. He thought back and remembered and did the charm. A glow emited around the well and soon died down. _The only way to break this is if Kagome, the person whom I told to keep out would jump into the well right now and come back. PLEASE DON'T COME BACK WENCH!!!!_ He thought and prayed to kami-sama. Just as he thought the glow soon returned, sound off to the demons around them.

The pink light returned again along with a breeze carrying the most delightful smell in the whole world. Strawberries and Vanilla. Kagome. Their eyes soon turned red when they saw Kagome run to Inu-Yasha for protection.

"Wench! What the hell are you doing here?!" "What?! After I come back on my own, without you having to push me down the-OH MY GOD. INU-YASHA!!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS TIME?!" "ME?! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BLAME ME?!" "WELL, WHO ELSE WOULD I BLAME?! SHIPPO?! ARE YOU IDIOTIC?!" "Ahem, I don't mean to interrupt this 'interesting' moment but Kagome you have to come with me to the Western Lands" "NANI?!" "HELL like I am actually going to give her to you guys!"

Inu-Yasha then whispered into her ear "When I use my attack you run to the well and don't come back until I come to get you. Alright?" Kagome nodded her head and got ready. "KAZE NO KIZU!!!!!!" And off went Kagome.

Not being fooled once again they rushed toward the well at the same point Kagome was getting into the well . Kagome let out a scream as all the demons where rushing at her with their arms extended. She fell backward thinking it was safe but, Sesshomaru then Naraku then Kouga finnaly Inu-Yasha jumped down the well one after another to get to Kagome.

Then darkness.

Please R&R!!!!! Also you can look at my other story Sakura rocks ur would boys!

THANK YOU

Yokaigurl


	3. COOPERATION

Hey! This is my 3rd chapter! I know that I'm not getting a lot of reviews but I think it was the stupid Title I did! Duh stupid me! Well anyway the new title for the whole story is

Run Kagome, RUN!!

Well its way better than the other one so yea. Well I have other stories like 'A troublesome Love' with Shikamaru and Sakura and the other ever so popular 'Sakura's gonna rock ur world boys!' that one is very popular! Please read that and review and this one too! That would be great! Also, I'm gonna change the summary as well, it sucks. lol

THANKS!!!!

Disclaimer; you know the drill

Chapter 3: CO-OPERATE!

"Ohhhh, Crap, My head!" Kagome groaned to herself. She started to stand up but some kind of weight was on her stomach. She gasped! It was an arm, a very muscular arm that had markings and the only one she knew that had markings like that were: Sesshomaru-sama.

_Ohhh shit, why me? And-Oh My God!!!! Why is he and Koga and Inu-Yasha and Naraku doing here!!!! _She thought desperately and looked up. She didn't see the clear blue sky she once knew in the Feudal Era but a chocolate color wooden roof. She groaned again.

She could hear their breathing and checked everyone to see if they had no injuries. Even though Kagome and the others were against Naraku and his army, she couldn't help herself. _How could I have never notice before!!! All of them are very cute when sleeping!!!_ After a few seconds she felt a blush rise to her cheeks. How could she think that!

She was helping the one who wants to 1)Take over the world 2) Make the Shikon Jewel evil 3)Becoming a demon and 4)Kill mostly all the humans

sigh Today just couldn't get any worse can it?

SCENCE CHANGE!!!!!! 

"Ughhhhhhh, shit, that's what I feel like!!" said Inu-Yasha out loud. His eyes snapped open and looked frantically around. _Where's Kagome?!! I've got to find her!!!_ He tried to stand up but a sudden pain in his chest erupted. Hisssss, He looked down as much as he can and noticed that his top harori (Y/G: I think I spelled it right) was off and had some kind of cloth wrapped around his chest all the way to his stomach (Y/G: a very FLAT stomach if I may add!).

He looked around and noticed the smell. The heavenly smell of…Kagome. He felt at least safe and happy that she brought him into her room. He slowly started to push himself up with his arms careful of his chest he sat right against the wall. He gasped for breath, his chest hurt threw out the whole time and he wouldn't give up because he knew he would just fall back down again and never have the strength again.

"Inu-Yasha! Are you alright?" Came a voice at the door. He looked up to see the dark hair beauty. Concern shone in her eyes as well as exhaustion. "Kagome? Why are you pushing yourself? Are you alright? Are Koga Sesshomaru and and NARAKU back in there time?" "Inu-Yasha, I'm fine, don't worry about me! You here my friend have a few broken ribs which will heal fast due to your demon blood and…..yes, all 3 of them some how managed to get threw the well"

Inu-Yasha looked blindly at Kagome with a 'don't joke around now Kagome' look. "Ehehehe all the guys are down stairs in the t.v. room because they woke up earlier and shhhhh Inu-Yasha was about to say something I put the same kind of necklace like yours around Sesshomaru and Naraku's neck" "Yeah well, what about Ookami-kuso?" "No he doesn't need one because un-like SOMEBODY coughyoucough ears go down he can CONTROL his temper"

"Oi! Kagome? Where are you?" "I'm in my room Koga!" "Wait! Kagome! Don't tell wolf-crap where you are!" "Ohh Inu-Yasha, he isn't that bad!" _Feh, not that bad huh? You poor stupid little girl…_ "Haha! Hey dog-turd! Looks like you're the one who ended up on the BOTTOM of the PILE" "Feh, No shit really? I thought I was on TOP!"

"You guys! Stop!" they looked at Kagome. She looked really tired and stressed. "I am sorry my mate! Please for give me and this lowly hanyu!" Koga said getting down on one knee and hold Kagome's hand with a gentle kiss on it. Meanwhile with Inu-Yasha, you can see steam coming out of his ears and up to the ceiling. He was about to get up when…DING!

"Oh! Dinners ready! Koga, Inu-Yasha? You are going to be nice to each other right?!" They looked at each other then back at Kagome. "Feh, your lucky Koga" "What ever dog-turd"

SCENCE CHANGE!!!!!!!! 

Down stairs Sesshomaru and Naraku were sitting on the coach glaring at each other. Neither one noticing the T.V. was on and what was going on. They heard foot steps come down the starts, possibly 2 at a time. Then Kagome rounded the corner and they saw her running to the kitchen.

Suddenly a delicious scent, other than Kagome's drifted through out the house. Cooking. Cooking plus Kagome equals FOOD. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY DOG-TURD!!!!" "LIKE HELL I AM!!!" There were crashing through out the house and banging and more swearing. Both the demons in t.v. room rolled their eyes and looked out. Inu-Yasha had his arms wrapped around one of Koga's legs while Koga desperate to kick Inu-Yasha off started to pull him off. Kagome winced at the crashing and swearing. She knew that after dinner she would have to clean up. She thanked Kami-sama that her mother and grandfather and little brother were at their Aunts house in Kyoto and were staying there for a month.

"Okay! Dinner is ready!" Kagome opened the shoji door and popped her head in to tell Naraku and Sesshomaru. After she shut the door she heard more thumping of feet toward the kitchen. "Oii! Wench!!! Can we eat now?" "Hold on Inu-Yasha!! We have to wait" 'feh' was heard after.

They all sat down at the table. At the head back facing the stove was Kagome, the to her right was Koga, then Inu-Yasha who was glaring at Kagome because he had his hand on top of hers then on either side was Sesshomaru in-front of Inu-Yasha and beside him was Naraku. "Well? Eat! I made all of these dishes that I thought you guys might like! And….Here Inu-Yasha! Your favorite!" She handed him several bowls of different flavors of Ramen (Y/G: they are so good!!!).

They all looked at the dishes. They were all presented to them like they were kings and they were all steaming hot. Beside them was a nice cup of ocha (1).

They all reached for a different plate and ate. A blank look came over them, other than Inu-Yasha who was shoving his face with Ramen. "Kagome?" "Uhhh yeah Koga?" "This plate is…..DELICIIOUS!!!!!!!!!!" "Really? Thanks Koga!!" Kagome gave him a little hug and he had a slight blush on his cheeks. Unknown to her 2 other demons other than Inu-Yasha who was too dense to see, Koga received a low growl and a glint each eyes. After that they all filled there plates and ate in a silence that was not uncomfortable but a nice silence.

_She cooks like she was in a famous restaurant; she shall be a perfect mother for my pups. Strong, beautiful, smart, kind and I could go on…but I must get her first instead of my idiot half brother, the Eastern Lord and the other half-demon _thought Sesshomaru was munching on a piece of meat that was almost melting in his mouth.

((((((((((((LATER)))))))))

"Kagome! This was the best meal I ever had in my LIFE!!!! You are certainly are great mate!!" All around the table you could hear growls of possession. Kagome turned her eyes toward the other 3. "Well she is going to be my mate after all!!!" With that Inu-Yasha, Sesshomaru and Naraku stood up at the same time. "I call his head!!" shouted Inu-Yasha. "I would love to have his torso" replied Sesshomaru, "I guess I could settle with his legs after all they do have the shards" said Naraku with a smirk. "Nu-uh Naraku! I want the legs now!" "If my memory severs me correctly you wish to have the head?" "Yeah, but I change my mind! And I'm sure in hell gonna give him the legs of the ass-hole right here!"

All of sudden Koga was out the door and on the shrine grounds. It was looking like it would be a fight against each other! Inu-Yasha was facing the center, he was the left corner and beside him at the right corner was Koga, who was also facing the corner. Sesshomaru was in a diagonal line from Inu-Yasha and facing him, beside him was Naraku on his right and Koga on his left.

They were all in their fighting stances getting ready to rush at each other. Inu-Yasha drew out Tetsusaiga and Seshomaru his Tokijin. Naraku disposed of his baboon cover and got ready while Koga cracked his knuckles and flew his leg muscles (Y/G: very nice! I need them for dance).

Kagome came out to see in time that they were taking off from their positions. _This is a battle for Kagome, who ever walks out alive, they have her and nothing else! I will not be defeated! _They all knew this and were going to fight until their very last breath.

"SIT! DOWN! BOY!" shouted Kagome. Inu-Yasha went down first then Sesshomaru then the mighty Naraku. Koga came to a screeching halt and had a look on his face like this O.o "heh, hahahha!!" He broke into a burst of laughter and rolled on the ground laughing. Inu-Yasha struggled to pick his head up. After all the times she sat him he thought that he would be at least use to it! Sesshomaru and Naraku were slightly embarrassed about this. But on the other hand they were proud that they had found a mate that is powerful and had lots of knowledge.

They slowly got up, a little bit wobbly but not harmed. They started to brush off the soot and small rocks that were attached to their clothes. "I'm going to tell each of you guys 1 more time!" She had no fear right now she was beyond furious. Koga who was still laughing got up and started to move into the house knowing full well that any one near Kagome when she's like this, well, all 7 hells will break loose.

Inu-Yasha was up but was about to jump into the tree when she head "Inu-Yasha, are you going some where? I hope not because I have to TALK with you RIGHT NOW!!" said Kagome in a deadly calm voice. Sesshomaru and Naraku were standing straight and slightly afraid. They had never seen Kagome do this before. And frankly, they started to get really worried.

Inu-Yasha was a statue right now, he was in a creeping away position when she stopped him, he looked back with his ears up and alert. _Ohhhhh shit_ was the last before Kagome dragged him back to where the other 2 demons who were heading toward the well house.

"And you 2 think your going where?" "Onna, refrain yourself from use that kind of tone with me, this Sesshomaru will not allow it another person, also, when speaking to I use the correct term" "Sesshomaru is right Kagome, you will also refrain from speaking to me in that tone and I need to have respect and I could kill you right now and take the jewels but since you are going to be my mate, I will allow this only ONCE" "Excuse me? How dare you two! If you don't come here right now I will purify your asses and shove one of my arrows down your throat!!"

She pulled all 3 of them by the collars and looked at their face and had an angry look on her face. _The extra color on her face makes her look so cute, wait, and need to get back to reality because she will kill me right now the_ 3 boys thought. "If you ever, ever do this again, you will not only get over 100 slams to the ground but you will be faced with my wrath. Is that clear for you guys to understand?" They looked at her eyes, a light blue that was now an almost navy color. "I said IS THAT UNDERSTANDLE?" They nodded their heads and looked the opposite direction. They were pretty embarrassed now. If any one saw what a human girl was doing to them right now, not only would they be teased but, they would be called weak and other things. Not that this concerned Inu-Yasha but the other demons beside them had a reputation to keep.

Kagome let go of their collars and called to them "Come on now! I have to find some clothes for you guys to sleep in" with that she left. They all had blank faces at what happen and how she could change her reaction from highly pissed to a normal happy self.

SCENE CHANGE!!!!! 

The room was full with only a little bit of a walk space. The moonlight shone through the window and the dimly lit room covering the spider combed furniture filled with clothes and old belongings. Tears were brought to her eyes; it had been so long since she was in here. After his death, Kagome and her mom and her grandpa brought all of his belonging into this room. She slowly and carefully walked to one of the drawers to pull out 4 shirts and 4 pants.

She pulled out silk shirts that were a beautiful blue and darker blue bottoms. She inhaled the smell that was still attached to the room. Her fathers smell. So gentle and firm yet calm and peaceful.

The 4 demons where outside the door, peering into the room. Kagome was kneeling on the ground with the blue moon shining threw and hitting her form. She looked like she was praying for something or someone. She looked fragile, like a pond, one touch and the waves would scatter. She stood up and turned around, they saw tear rimming her eyes.

Still clutching the cloths she handed them out. "Sesshomaru you can take the washroom down the hall to change, Naraku you can go downstairs in the washroom there beside the t.v. room and Inu-Yasha you can go into Souta's room which is beside mine and Koga you can use my room" With Kagome telling them where to go they headed off. Koga stuck out his tongue at everybody and went into her room. Inu-Yasha just growled and walk grudgingly to Souta's room.

((((((((((((((((((((LATER)))))))))))))))))

Everybody was out of their changing rooms and wait downstairs in the kitchen where they were drinking a addictive drink called 'Coke'. Kagome was leaning on the counter and watched them. Koga and Inu-Yasha were talking about who had the keenest nose and testing it out. Sesshomaru and Naraku were having a staring contest with no signs of backing down.

With a yawn Kagome asked "Is anyone but me going to go to bed now?" They looked at her, her eyes were have lidded and her hand was holding up her face. "Yeah, I'm sleepy to Kagome so where am I going to sleep? In your room perhaps?" asked Koga having a glint in his eyes. Before the other 2 demons could do anything Inu-Yasha smacked him in the head. "You horny wolf! Keh, while I'm around you will not be sleeping anywhere near her!"

"Well, okay ummm, Sesshomaru would you like to sleep in my room? Its more comfy?" "That would be nice Kagome" Almost everyone other than Kagome had a shocked expression on their faces. When did he start calling her by her name? Well, if she is going to be my mate he might as well start calling her by her name.

"Naraku is it okay is you sleep on the coach?" "Fine miko" he started to walk off "uhh Choto Matte!" called Kagome after him. She ran upstairs got lots of blankets and handed them out to Inu-Yasha and Koga and Naraku. "Koga you can sleep in my little brothers room if you want" Koga gave Kagome a pouted face. Kagome just shook her head with a smile on it and patted his head and he was off.

"Well I guess you will be watching me right?" Inu-Yasha just looked at her and 'Keh'ed and walked up with her following behind. She quietly walked into her room and took out a pair of underwear and her t-shirt and short shorts for sleeping. "Good night Sesshomaru" she whispered. She saw one golden eye pop open and look at her. "Good night…..Kagome" she smiled and left.

She took a nice long bath. Steam creeping threw the top of the door. Everyone else in the house was wide awake because of the smell. Hmmmm Sakura and Strawberries. Yummy. They have very little control for the smell was a death warrant. Something like poison. You always wanted to try it but you know that something bad was to happen right after.

She came out of the washroom all clean and re-energized. She slowly walked toward her mothers room careful of the floor boards that had creaks in it. She peep open the door light streaming in the crack and looked at the wall closest to the bed and saw Inu-Yasha in his normal position sleeping with his sword within his grasp just in case.

She got under the covers of her mothers western style bed and fell asleep before saying quietly 'Night Inu-Yasha'

A slow smile creeped to his face 'night..Kagome'

Please review!!!! PUSH THE BUTTON!!!! . PLEASE?!!!! And read more of mine !!!! AND TELL PEOPLE!!!! ALL YOUR FRIENDS!!!! PLEASE OR I'M GONNA GET INU-YASHAS SWORD!!!! Okay! Bye bye!


	4. The Mall and The Meeting

Chapter 4 of Inu-Yasha!

Have fun!

Ah! Gomen nasai people! I didn't mean to leave you guys to wait that long! (dodges a hammer and a watermelon) SWEET I WANNA HAVE A MELON! But… not with a side order of a hammer thank you very much!

HERE IT IS!

Chapter 4: The Mall and The Meeting

_Awwwww! Sleep is good! Wait, do I smell something burning! _Thought Kagome as she jumped out of the bed and ran down the stairs. She could hear shouting in the kitchen and the smoke detector ringing in her ears. _Ohhh man! The guys will have a headache and I hope they don't kill each other...CRASH BAM! okay, scratch that part out _she thought anxiously.

She flew down the stairs and burst through the door to the kitchen. She would have passed out with shock with the scene but she held tightly to the door. Her bluish-grey eyes were now looking at the 4 demon eyes in the kitchen. They started blankly at her through the smoke.

Then the beeping of the stove went off and all eyes turn there. Someone with golden eyes, probably Inu-Yasha opened it and looked and saw 6 black round pieces of something.

"What the hell is that?" asked an annoyed Kagome. She walked blindly through the smoke and opened the back door. With a whoosh all the smoke seemed to be sucked out of the house in a quick motion. She looked and almost fell over with laughter.

There standing was 4 demons. Not just 4 regular demons but very white demons. Inu-Yasha had flower all over him and his head had an egg yolk on it. Kouga was also incredibly white and had brown syrup from Canada which was called 'Maupule Surup' and she winced at the loss of the precious liquid (1). Sesshomaru would have killed her for laughing right now. He had a strange look on his face and was covered in white with some kind of paste on his head and his hands. Naraku was white as well and didn't go with him very well. He also had some kind of substance on his head that she could not figure out for the life of her.

She quickly ran and came back with a small compact box with a black center. "Say cheese!" and FLASH. Growls came from 2 demons and got into their defensive positions. "Why the hell are you guys so up-tight!" Shouted Inu-Yasha. "Hanyu, are you just going to stand around and watch as that thing does something to you?" "The hell! It takes pictures of us! Nothing else! Keh, you really are stupid!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed.

"It would be wise of you to not say that to this Taiyoukai hanyu" Sesshomaru said as he slammed Inu-Yasha to the floor with his hands around his neck. "Sesshomaru! Don't you make me say 'it'!" shouted Kagome and earning a glare. He made a face of disgust and lifted his hand and placed it at his side. "Alright! I'm going to clean up and then get you guys some NEW clothes from this time Era and make you all clean and spotless!" Kagome said with a happy face. They didn't like the look on her face.

Before they knew it they were outside in some sort of strange pants that were extremely short and small without their shirts (Y/G: OH MY GAWD! THINK PEOPLE! HOT-NESS!) Kagome then came around from the side of the house carrying a rope of some sorts with a hole in the middle.

They stared in question and as if sensing the confusion Kagome told them that it was a 'hose' and water would leak out of the hole in the end. Then all of a sudden Kouga got shot in the ass with something. He looked around and found that his but was wet. Kagome was looking innocent and looking around fiddling with her fingernails.

A grin spread on his face and look toward Kagome. "Oh Kagoooome! It seems that my butt is…wet. Do you have any idea why that is?" asked Koga as he walked up to her. "Uhhh, I dunno Kouga!" a small smile appeared. "Well, lets see YOU wet!" and tugged the hose away from her and sprayed her.

"Ahhhhh!" she put her hands in-front of her face to stop and she kept laughing. Inu-Yasha thought it would be fun to drop a bucket over Koga's head. Sesshomaru and Naraku sat in the huge Goshinboku tree and watched as their entertainment went on and on.

Not that they cared or anything. This was a great deal of pleasure in seeing Kagome getting soaked to the bone in that rather….nice…skimpy…outfit. If they were to say, Oh, accidentally, **ACCIDENTALLY**, snip the piece of thread holding the outfit (if that's what it was) together-

"OH! You guys! We have to go and get you some clothes from this time! You look all nice and all, but, your going to get rather strange looks with those…err… clothes on" said Kagome. She got back into the house while pushing them in first. They all waited for Kagome to help them change. Awwww, like little children waiting for the 'mother hen' to change them.

"INU-YASHA THAT IS NOT THE WAY TO ZIP UP YOUR JEAAAA-OH NO YOU DON'T SESSHOMARU! YOU PUT THAT ON YOUR CHEST RIGHT NOW MISTER! HEY! KOUGA YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY BUSTER! OH NO YOU DON'T NARAKU! YEAH YEAH! SURE YOU WILL! QUIT WHINNING AND GET MOVING YOU IDIOTS!" shouted Kagome.

By the time they were out the door, she was ready to just go back inside and sleep.

_The drive there…_

Well, just don't get her STARTED on how much of a ruckus that car has been! Thankfully her mother gave her, her credit card so she could buy enough clothes for at least 2 days. Her mother thought this whole situation was…laughable.

After what felt like hours of looking through clothing that was to each of the men's styles, they headed to the ramen bar near the mall.

_At the Mall. . . without any casualties_

"This is really good Kagome! Better than the cup one that you always bring me!" slurped Inu-Yasha exclaimed. Kagome sighed and nodded her head. She looked beside her and Sesshomaru seem to be behaving nicely as did Naraku. Kouga on the other hand, was looking at something in the distance.

He let out a quiet growl that caught the others attention. Kagome, due to her being human, didn't hear his growl. It was low and rumbled throughout his body. The person drew closer and closer to the door. Step after step the body got closer to Kagome.

Out of no where a seat automatically made space between Inu-Yasha and Kagome. She looked up from eating her bowl of Ramen into a pair of pitch black onxy eyes. His bold red hair was tied into a ponytail that was low on his neck. Sharp looking features and a soft mouth he leaned in as if to kiss Kagome's ear.

"Boo…I found you Kagome" he whispered.

Kagome looked up and stared straight into his eyes. Her own eyes widened and her mouth agape.

"…K-k-Kaze!" she stuttered.

He grinned. An unfamiliar glint appeared in his eyes. She couldn't put a finger on it but it looked dangerous. He always loved the way her hair seem to flow over her shoulders like a waterfall. Her blue – grey eyes were amazing up close. Her cherry coloured lips were so tempting and her skin was almost seemingly soft as silk.

In his eyes, a mixture of lust and possession glazed his mind over. He barely heard her saying his name. _Blink damnit. Blink. She probably already saw your eyes. BLINK_ he forced his eyes to blink so that she wouldn't be frighten. Yet.

"Ah, my dear and lovely Kagome, you remember my name! From all those nights ago, I have finally found you" he murmured. The others ears perked up at this. WHAT! Other nights ago! Since when would Kagome go out with…this …freak. And they called US freaks!

Her eyes looked shocked and appalled. "I-I-I barely even know you! Let alone told you my name! Who are you!" she exclaimed. A mock of disappointment covered his facial expression. _Forgotten so quickly eh? Hmm, well, this might wake her up. Lets just see._ His eyes browsed over to the other demons. Sesshomaru was a work of art and Naraku was not bad either. Inu-Yasha and Kouga were those kind of guys that your mother had told you to stay away from. The bad boys.

_Hmpth, barely. They can't come close to what I have done. None of them could._ He thought darkly. Naraku's work was what he was doing when he was younger. Sesshomaru's skill right now was what he had when he was younger as well. They could never beat him in a fight at all. Even if they did, that was pure luck. The most powerful mage in the world could barely touch him. That's why, when he killed him and drank his enemies blood, he barely got anything from his powers. Keh, pathetic excuse of a mage. What a waste of flesh and bone.

"My, my, Kagome. Forgot me already? What a shame, what a shame. Those nights of passion? All gone in the wind ne? Well, let's remember together" he whispered seductively.

Before Kagome could retort he had smashed his lips on hers. Kagome's eyes widened and then seem to glaze over with the kiss. The kiss was harsh and intense. All of his pent up lust had finally came out on Kagome. His tongue invaded her mouth and battled with her for dominance. His hands ran up to her hair and pulled almost painfully to bring her mouth closer. He seem to almost devour her whole mouth.

The others watched in awe. Kagome was strangely sexy the way she was kissing the other guy, this man called 'Kaze'. Pfft, what a blah name.

Inu-Yasha got tired of the face sucking so he grabbed him away from her. "What the hell do you think your doing you bastard!" he screamed. Kaze's eyes narrowed and a cold smirk erupted. A slight chuckle turned the whole restaurant into another place. The walls seem to melt and blend together as the people seem to disappear into the background.

This place was cold with black and a dark hue of purple swirling around in the background. Faint sounds of screaming and cries of agony bounced off the walls. Flickers of shadows of what seem to look like woman and children running away from something. A darker shadow seem to creep ever so closely to them.

As the darkness crept on them, the three demons created a circle around Inu-Yasha who was holding Kagome in one arm and Tetsusaiga in the other. "Kagome? KAGOME!" he asked frantically. Her moans signaled her awakening. She blinked and blinked some more.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE!"

Eight eyes looked back at her in surprise. Usually she was not for swearing, but apparently she thought this was a good time to try out her excellent swearing skills. Good for her. She scrambled out of his hold and looked around.

"I repeat, where…the…FUCK are we!" she asked angrily and added more emphasis on said swear word. "How the hell are we suppose to know miko?" asked Naraku angrily. "Well! You could try! You pull this stunt all the time! The freakish colours and the oh, that's new! You never had shadows that seem…to be creeping on…on us OKAY! YOU GUYS DO YOUR THING! AHAHAHA….crap" she muttered. Naraku looked at her bemused at her latest comment.

"Oh, and by the way, I don't do this freakish thing" he replied back smartly. "Psh, yeah you do" retorted Kagome. "No I don't" "YES, you do" "NO" "YES" "No" "YES" "NO" "GOD DAMNIT I SAID –"ENOUGH!" screamed another voice.

They looked frantically for the source until they heard a throat being cleared from above. There stood Kaze on a black cloud, much similar to that of Hiten's cloud. "Awww, that's a cute cloud! Does it have training wheels?" asked Kouga smugly. Kaze's smirk grew even wider. "Ha, you should know you pathetic excuse of a 'wolf' demon leader" he replied back almost boredly.

Kouga clenched and re - clenched his fist trying to vent out his anger. Kagome looked up and suddenly her eyes glazed over. She started to fall to the ground rapidly. "Oh hell" muttered Sesshomaru. He quickly grabbed her around the waist and her head seem to find the space between his head and his shoulder very easily.

"Kagome? KAGOME?" a muttered of un - intelligent words came from her mouth. "What the hell happened?" asked Inu-Yasha. "You stupid, she fainted and she seems to be going through a dream of some sorts" retorted to Kouga. Inu-Yasha let this slip seeing as how Kagome had fainted and all. _Keh, she would miss the wolf if I killed him now._ He thought darkly.

**IN HER DREAM**

_**Kagome was floating above looking down at the scene before her. She remember now! One night when she was home and she had a large piece of the Shikon jewel, a person with the same look as Kaze came to her.**_

_**She was lonely and had gone to be in tears. There was an old saying that when you go to bed, never cry or be upset. When this happens, weird dreams and un – explainable happenings will appear before you.**_

_**She had gone to sleep crying over Inu-Yasha. She had seen him with Kikyo hugging before she left. This time though, it hit her harder. They talked to each other in such a loving tone, she just ran. Never looking back, nor did she bother to say goodbye to Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kiara or Kaede. She just ran and jumped into the well and had tears flowing behind her.**_

**_Now, in her dream, she was lying on the grass in the Feudal time looking up at the beautiful night sky. A shooting star flew past and she made her wish. Oh dear hoshi, Can you grant me this wish? This night, the perfect night, bring me someone to clear me of this loneliness, for this night, let HIM be my lover, the one I need to care for and that he cares for me? Please, let me glimpse of a heaven that I have not known. She thought sadly_**

_**She didn't hear anything so she closed her eyes. Then, she felt a presence beside her. She opened her eyes and found a pair of onxy. "Hi" he whispered. "Hi" she whispered back timidly. A soft chuckle came from the stranger. "Who are you?" she asked. "I'm the one you called for, I am Kaze. Kaze is not onlymy name, but,I can flow like the wind and you could never see me again" he stated. Before she could retort, his face came slowly towards her. She made a small sound of protest but he silence her. "Tonight, love, let me be what you wanted. Let me be….your wish come true" and he kissed her.**_

_**The rest, was all a dream.**_

**END OF DREAM**

Kagome gasped awake and looked at him ignoring the others. "YOU! I remember!" she yelled. His smirk then grew into a soft smile to her. "Yes, Kagome. Now I want you to listen carefully" "What do you want?" she asked timidly.

"I want you to be my mate and I want you forever"

TBC

GEEEZZZ, a sucky chapter I know. I was working on this but, the next chapter I SWEAR is gonna be better! I PROMIS YOU THIS! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME OKAY!

I'm really, sorry! I really am!

To Konfizkate91: Sorry big sis, I don't have a good editor to edit this. But, thanks for the review!

To AnimeMoonlightGoddess: Here you are! It sucks and I'm sorry!

To Kichou: Thanks! I think they might have been!

To FluffyLuver978: YAY I GET A SMILY FACE! Thanks!

To Tijiya: Of course! Just e-mail me! And Have you updated? I'm gonna go and looky now!

To: Haunted0By0Evanescence: Awwww, your hyper…AND YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME! DAMNIT

To Water plus Darkness equals: Awwww, and please spread the word! Yay! Oh, I really like your penname! It rocks! So…What DOES it equal?

To Sorry! GOMEN! Here it is! It must really suck so I'm sorry!

REVIEW AND I WILL RETURN AND ITS IN PRODUCTION! I PROMIS YOU! I just thought people didn't like this story so…yeah.


	5. Promise Of Time

Hey everyone! Okay, I have been in Japan for 3 weeks on the 7th of July and I got back on the Wednesday of the last week. Plus, (always something else) my internet is going wrong in so many ways. I have noticed that I need a **BETA – READER**, I would love one but I would like someone that can:

Give suggestions, but not add them without my asking for it,

Make little to no mistake on the grammar

Can add a word or a possible sentence that goes with the flow of the story

Can be imagative and creative that goes along with the story

And other things that are good qualities in a good beta-reader. If your already a beta – reader, then you have to make sure that you can be able to juggle how many stories that you have. If not, then I might have to move on. Not that you might be bad, but I don't want you to be stressed out on a story like mine. It's not that great, but it might turn out to be good, depending on how I go.

I would like to say, the reason why I am so slow in updating is because I'm not sure if people really like this. Your reviews are very heartwarming, be assured, but, its how many there is. I know, some people may not get many until later on, but, I feel like when some people write 'I'll go tell my friends!' that they're just doing that and not really meaning it. I also know that it is your choice if you want to review or not, but, it also really does help me cause I have low selft esteem. Wow, that was something. I would like to thank you, and I'm still not sure if I can finish this story, or if I'm going to be taking this off.

Here is the next chapter finally!

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING T.T except my own legend, character and what ever there is that is not recognizable. Evanescene "Call me when your sober" LOVE THE SONG!

Chapter 5: Promise of Time

The walk home after was un-eventful. Stares and gawks smothered the group, though none really noticed it now. They were still trying to process that Kagome, was with a demon like Kaze. Behind every demon, there was a story or facts about them. What troubled them the most, was the fact that he picked Kagome because of a promise and wish from a star.

Each of them heard of this Legend, the famous one called the Promise of Time. The legend goes, that each thousand years, when the great war between light and dark comes, the reborn appears. Kagome, being the reborn from the once priestess Kikyo. Being lonely for company and love, the reborn will wish upon something. Wither it be a artifact, a tree or anything, in this case, the reborn must wish upon the star.

The shooting star with the tail that appears in the sky will wait until it is seen. Trailing across the sky, the reborn will make it's wish. Kaze, who is the star, would appear in front of the reborn. But, from what Sesshomaru read from his vast library, the guardian of the star, has been missing and sending out another form. A evil creature who seduces the reborn into their sins. At that point, it starts to devour your soul and the one before it.

As the person goes deeper and deeper into their own madness, they die from what they wanted the most, being hunger, sadness, anger or even their own tears, they die from it. Stories of horrifying events that lead to major wars in times before feudal era came from that demon. Unknown of its name, they named the creature a bakemono. A fitful name as well. Continuing on, Kaze must have saw something in Kagome. Usually, he goes in vain for something that catches his eye and he finds something he cannot keep. He fights ruthlessly leaving none to survive, even the thing he wanted the most. This is just a game, he is cruel and crude to anything, even though being called an angel. He is not allowed to harm a child, because of the gods telling him so. So long as he is in their sky, he is under the rule of the Demon Code and Gods Fist.

Each demon, magical creature of anything that involves a creature with un-humanly powers are under certain rules. From a certain age, you are given the truth and the consequence of these rules. The being is given a certain amount of times, depending on your power. After using up those times, you are banished from the land, and your powers are take from you. But, the documents that Jaken has kept, told of the year that something went amiss.

Kaze was prosecuted of deed too great for any demon to accomplish. He tried to re-write his own destiny in the Book of the Moon. He nearly killed the goddess of the moon to reach the sacred book. Every demon, even if they were evil, gave pity to that demon and knew better than to mess with a god or goddess. It was amazing enough that he was able to get that far, but to injure a goddess was mind blowing.

He had used a forbidden curse that was pasted down from his father to him. The seals on his back, that held back his wings, held their power. With every feather that was on each wing, held his power. In the middle was the kanji lock, and only he could unlock it. The gods removed the seal and all of his feathers. This was his destiny, only to be realized too late. His wings were just bone with nothing. He just yet another deadly beautiful demon.

He went back to his task, only to perform certain task being selected by the gods, and only given enough power from the gods to perform the task. Being good for several thousand years, he got his powers back the day Kagome came through the well. The Legend had restarted again.

They arrived at the long tiring stairs. Kagome gave off a sigh and started to climb.

The guys were ready to catch her if she fell.

As she unlocked the door, the phone rang. She kicked off her shoes and ran into the kitchen. The demons filed into the doorway kicking off the tight shoes with pleasure. "Hello? Hey mom! How are you? I'm great! No…just tired is all. Inu-Yasha is happy with all the ramen you bought yes. The money…thank you so much! No I didn't spend all of it! Promise! Yeah, how is Souta? Is Grandpa good too? That's good…" her voice droned on in the background.

The boys filled into the t.v. room and sat down. It was a tiring day as Kagome described it. Sesshomaru was reviewing what he knew of Kaze. What troubled him was the last part of the legend. _Kaze being good?_ He inwardly scoffed at the idea. Who in their right minds would be good? He had the power to kill off the worlds most powerful beings, but he decided to re-write his own history. Before his father had died, they went out to the edge of the cliff and looked into the deep ocean.

_FLASH BACK_

_The waves roared at the rocks, breaking them down into jagged edges. They gleamed as the moons beams bounced off one another. The wind rustled the tree tops restlessly, knowing that a great part in history was to be made that very night._

_InuTashio-sama was going to get his human wife and unborn child away safely. _

_Sesshomaru, who was a mere pup compared to his fathers skill and age waited behind him. "What is this meeting for father?" asked a careless son. The man in fronts head moved back and forth. "You will never change will you?" His high pony tail, filled with silver hair dance around his back armor. His outfit did no deed for his rippling muscles underneath it all._

_Sesshomaru gave off a rush of air. "Father, my patience grows thin. I must plan for battles with the East. What is it that you want?" "To **whom** do you think you are still talking to?" asked a smirking demon. Sesshomaru bowed his head slightly. "Forgive me, my lord for my impotence" His father waved off the apology easily. "Right now, I have important matters that must be attended to after our little talk" he replied. His voice held almost no emotion except for a sliver. Regret. _

_His father never had something like that in his voice. It would reach his eyes instead of his voice. His body movements could sometimes predict, but they always seemed to lie in his eyes. "What is it father?" this caught his attention. It was unheard of that his father, the lord of the west, had any emotions. If so, he only experienced them in - front of his….ningen wife. His father turned to stare into a mirror image of his eyes. "I have gone to the woman of the stars." His eyes widen. No mere being was able to approach the legendary star reader. She would have to sent a message to him in a form of a dream. Thus, a meeting would be insured. _

"_When I go and retrieve my wife, I am going to pass my legend onto you Sesshomaru." No emotion flickered across his eyes, but his fist clenched involuntarily. This did not go unnoticed. He did not ad knowledge it, but was slightly proud that his son gave nothing away to a demon. "I also pass on this from the seer. The year that your brother awakens his quest, the bakemono, the angel will go for something of value to you and other demons" and with that, the great lord changed at the moon and ran to the castle that held his wife hostage. _

_Sesshomaru stayed for several waves, until he started to walk back to the castle. His thoughts and statement rang true into the air at the time._

"_I hold nothing of value to this Sesshomaru"_

_END FLASH BACK_

At that time, he did not know of a Jaken who knew of his father's power. Nor did he know of the great demon, correction, great _half_ demon Naraku coming into play. The way that the gods and goddess thought was a greater mystery. That year, was also the year that the reincarnated miko came into play. The trouble seemed to grow vaster as Naraku started to spread his tentacles of malice and lies over the country.

The demon raids had been fierce and lead by stronger demons, not nearly as strong as he, but strong enough in power and in controlling the minds of the weak that he, the lord of the west, was nothing like his father and did no justice to what his father had did many years ago.

Once defeated, the raids were powerless and went back to their work. Because Sesshomaru is the lord of his land, he is connected with each demon and human. For ten days, a great starvation plagued the land by Sesshomaru. Each and every demon that was in the raid was punished with this famine. Despite having the will to eat, each demon was vomiting at an alarming rate. If it continued on for even a day more, the demons would be dead. He did not care nor show any remorse to them. Often then not, Jaken found himself gagging as they walked through the forests.

Now here he was, in this god forsaken time with little to almost no forest. He felt no connection to anything here. There may be a handful of demons that were once in his land, that is now spread so thin all over the world. The air was drenched in humans and the area was full of dull items, there was no more natural beauty that polluted his once land.

The only sparks and spots of parks that held any tress were impressive for this time line of ill. The grounds were covered in filth and crime. Despite Kagome and other ningen not smelling or seeing it, they could, if concentrated, could detect all the wrongness and discomfort coming from each park.

As they sat there, lost in the t.v. or their own thoughts, Kagome came in. "What do you guys want for dinner?" she asked. "RAMEN!" screamed Inu-Yasha. The two other demons, Sesshomaru and Naraku heard nothing of this 'ramen' before. Koga, however, on his trips with Kagome around the lands had a taste, ignoring the protesting from a certain half demon. _Stupid wolf_ and as if on cue said wolf looked at him and thought _Dog turd._

Dinner was nothing special; they ate in silence yet again and watched t.v. at the same time. "This would probably be qualified as a 'television dinner'" muttered Kagome. She flipped through channels, trying to keep them interested. She landed on an American movie with subtitles under it. She could clearly see the words and the images bouncing off their eyes, almost reflecting it back to her. She slowly got up and walked out the door; while they were busy, she was going to take a nice bath.

In spite of how quite or sneaky she was, Naraku was the first to notice. He got up and also went out the door. "Where'd you think yer going Naraku?" asked Inu-Yasha, not being able to tare his eyes away from the addicting action of a limb flying off a person. Naraku smirked, "Washroom. Why? Do you want to make sure I don't wander off?" "Feh, I could care less right now, but, you better come back or else, I'm going after you. Right Koga?" No reply. "Right stupid wolf?" "Yeah sure whatever, just shut up. This is getting good. I'm not stupid either jackass" With that. Naraku waltz out the room and into the hall. When the door gave a snap, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. _How can that human stand despite being hit in the side with that contraption that makes an infernal racket? _Not what people were thinking but hey. You just gotta wonder don't cha?

As Naraku made his way up the stairs, he smelt the faint soap of Kagome. It was plain in a sense, yet, it enhanced her own smell that was actually quite addictive. As he slowly opened the door to her bedroom, he found it rather organized. Books on a table to the right, her bed facing the wall to his left and her dresser with her clothes he assumed. _And underwear_ he thought smugly. He looked foreword and saw some of the steam escaping through the cracks in the door. As he neared the door, the scent became stronger with each stride. _Ah, this will be my desert. My lovely Kagome, you are mine_ his eyes glowed at the last part. He was not any different from a demon in heat. This came twice a year, one in the winter and the other in the summer. The two controversies weather that happen in a year. As he slowly opened the door he already can see the outline of a person lying in the bath tub.

The person was singing or humming a light song.

_Should I let you fall?_

_Lose it all?_

_So maybe you can remember yourself_

_Can't keep believing_

_We're only deceiving ourselves_

_And I'm sick of this lie_

_And you too late_

To him, that felt like a comparing factor to her relationship with Inu-Yasha and Kikyo. That infernal onna would not rest until he was dead and Inu-Yasha would go down to hell with her. What he thought that was quite intriguing was _how did she **know **she was going to hell?_ Could this be a foreshadowing? Or was she planning this all along. Or maybe, a little birdie had whispered into her ear, she the saying goes. Fate was planning something. Only the master of time was able to tell. He knew, that in legends, the master of time and fate were always paired together, being a beautiful couple. Plus, the book helped them remember certain things, and it was changeable but highly unlikely.

"NARAKU!" Oh shit. While he was visiting that part of the brain that a normal man would turn off, Kagome had about gotten up to grab her towel when she saw a distant eye Naraku right in – front of her. _Oh no he didn't _thought a angry Kagome. Who cares if the guy could kill her and probably rejoice in her blood, she was a pissed young woman; with every right, and she was going to kill a certain spider that was just oh so annoying. "I'LL KILL YOU!" she shouted and lunged at him. "WHAT THE – OH GOD! KAGOME! PLEASE DON'T PUT CLOTHES – OH SHIT! I MEAN! AHHH NOT MEE!" Inu-Yasha and the rest of them had come upstairs when they heard "NARAKU!". They were fairly surprised to see a wet and towel clad Kagome lunging at startled and horrified demon. _This would be absolutely kinky if it wasn't for the fact that Kagome can kill us all_ thought a sad and anxious Koga.

She ran around the room chasing them while throwing random objects at them. She had managed to pick up her desktop chair and throw it with all her might at Sesshomaru. He, in return, ducked letting Koga get the full face of it. "You shall stop this obnoxious activity at once human. This Sesshomaru does not take it lightly that you threw a seat at me" there was a pause. "Obnoxious eh?" Kagome thought out loud. "So…him probably trying to rape me ("You would have liked it. Don't deny it") SHUT UP ASSHOLE! And me THROWING stuff at you while you are all OH SO INNOCENT ("ITS TRUE! SPARE US!") NO! And shut up Sesshomaru! You saw my naked! And you! And you! So! Let me continue on, and kill you all nicely. Also! Sesshomaru! Why the fucking hell do you speak in third freaking person! TALK NORMALLY!" He made a move to protest when she went for her bed frame and started to lift it up.

"MOVE!" shouted Inu-Yasha as he scrambled for the door. Soon, the four demons were out the door and down into the t.v. room where she had left them an hour ago. She let out a whoosh of air and slid down to her floor. _I took a bath to relax and what do I get? A overly horny demon and three peeping demons. I'm tired._ She thought dejectedly.

LATER ON THAT NIGHT

"Lights out guys! Goodnight and I hope that ALL of you will never enter my bedroom unless I say. Ya clear?" "Crystal" "Abso-fucking-lutly" "Feh" "Onna must you belittle us?" "Goodnight!"

As she heard each of the doors shut, she placed a ward on each door. This was placed so that if anyone of them would like to kill each other, they would automatically be shocked and they would have to come to her for a treatment which meant a big lecture from her and possibly sporting another bruise to both their body and ego as well. She did not go lightly on this as you probably knew. Kaede was kind enough to teach her and Sango. They placed it around the hot springs so they knew when Miroku was coming. Other demons? A walk in the park. Miroku? A whole other ball game.

She got under her nice comforters and closed her eyes, easily drifting off to sleep. Only minutes later, did she hear a window open and close. _Who's that now?_ She thought worriedly. She had forgotten to do the window. Thing was, she only heard the closing and opening, and not another window was opened. So, it could be a burglar, or Inu-Yasha. Until she heard a light thump on the tree branch that was just outside her window. _Defiantly Inu-Yasha_ she thought tiredly. He always did like sleeping there, something about being able to see the 'danger' coming faster. Which, at the time, was Houjo.

She slowly slipped out of bed and went down stairs to chat with her doggy friend.

THE TREE

Inu-Yasha sat on the tree with his sword cradled to his chest. The moon was extra bright tonight, being it right in front of his favorite tree spot. Which, coincidentally, was right above the spot where Kikyo had pinned him.

His mind wandered to what went wrong on that day. Nothing did, he was going to meet her but was intercepted by Naraku. He growled low in hatred at the demon that was only too close to his reach. If he turned his head slightly, the bastards room was almost in – front of the tree. This tree held so many memories. The time his life went into a deep sleep till the part that his reincarnated savior came to him with the very thing that all of these people had in common.

The Shikon no Tama.

The Jewel of Four Souls.

What a journey and battle for such a small thing. So many lives were paid to create something of such demonic and yet soft power. One wish. Just one, and anything would be theirs. His life dream was to be a full demon, just like his father. What Kagome had said, the probably cause was _"You just want to belong Inu-Yasha. And you belong with us, you are our friend, and we love you for what you are. It doesn't matter. True friendship comes from the heart. And it comes from all of our hearts."_ She had said that when it was the day he was shot. He had gone to the spot and thought back in time. For a second, he thought Kagome was Kikyo. That part, unknown to him at the time….was the scariest thought he had ever witnessed.

"Hey Inu-Yasha?" asked a voice from below. He peeked down to see Kagome. He did it again. He got hopeful, it was a hallucination, a dream. The way the moon reflected her hair, the way the wind played with her long dark bluish black hair and how her eyes shone right into him from her position. "Inu-Yasha?" asked the voice again. He shook out of his thoughts. "Coming wench" he said half heartedly. It was an unusual name for a friend, but it stuck, since the day he was removed from the tree. Her arms were ready as he bounced down and on the way back up he grabbed her. He let her sit on the same branch as he, and he took his normal position.

Her pajamas floated around her knees. It was a night gown, no sleeves but a thin strap. It was a sapphire colour, like her eyes. Unlike Kikyo, Kagome's eyes held all of her thoughts and expression, her eyes also changed every time. Sometimes it got darker or it got lighter. Or when she was using a power that Kaede had taught her, her eyes glowed a strange blue colour, only adding to her hypnotic eye sight. The sun was glowing even brighter than before. It was almost making a stage light for Kagome as it shone on her skin. The shadows dipped in between her delicate collar bone and around her breast. Her skin almost seemed to be a milky white almost a cream.

_You never call me when you're sober_

_You only want it cause its over_

_It's over_

_How could have burned paradise?_

_How could I – You were never mine._

He whipped his head to her. She had a certain kind of smile on her face. Like she knew. She knew where his heart lead him. His mind did no reasoning, he followed what he say at the end of his heart. Kagome crawled over cautiously and snuggled into him. "Follow it Inu-Yasha, as I said or rather sang…_You were never mine._ You belonged to everyone and a special person" with that she fell into a deep sleep.

A sad smile creped onto his face. He looked up to the stars and to the moon. _I'm sorry Kagome. All those time I've put you through, you never got openly angry at me. We all know that no one is perfect. With each perfection, the world would not be as it is, and there would be more errors than most. Your just too kind Kagome, that's your weakness, you try, oh hell you do. But you are drowned into yourself. Your only little lies that help you get by. I'm sorry for leading you on like that. But, my decision lies with the woman I love in the other time. Kikyo…wait for me. While I'm here, I'll be your big brother Kagome, I'll protect you forever while I have a heart._

IN THE FEUDAL ERA

This prayer, at the end of his thoughts did not fall on deaf ears. Kikyo looked up at the sky, the two of the brightest stars glistened. Until one, fell out of the sky and it was black where it was. Her eyes that were always in a sad position turned up slightly. _Inu-Yasha…_She would never deny him, he promised her and she knew he didn't break them. He just prolonged them.

_I will wait, and I send out my heart most prayer of luck and safety to Kagome. My girl, you are in for something almost over your head. With those demons, you will need more than your wit and your quick luck to get you out of this. Good luck and good night._

IN MODERN TIME

…_.Thank you Kikyo _thought the sleeping Kagome.

The wind died to a low play as it danced across the lush tree top. The house groaned and the sounds of soft breathing roamed throughout the house. To her, it seemed empty to be without her family.

Inu-Yasha jumped through her window, which she left unlocked all the time. He placed her gently down on her bed and covered her. She instantly snuggled deep within the covers, seeking warmth from the breeze outside. He close the window slightly and walked out the room.

OUTSIDE

A shadow played across the side of the house. The person, female or male leaped silently on the roof and ran across it to the window of the only girl in the house. _Why did master send me to seek such a slut anyways? What doe he have planned that I cannot fulfill? Bitch. You shall be dead before he has any say in it. _With that, the confirmed woman placed a letter in the girls room and left.

UP IN THE MOON

Fate had looked down in suspicious. In her mirror, she saw all of this take place and was beaming in pride as how mature Inu-Yasha and Kagome have grown. This was soon placed in a frown as she saw that little minion running across the room. _Stealthy little thing aren't you?_ Before she could cause a distraction that will get the demons on her, the girl was gone. _I don't like the look of this. Kaze, you bastard. What do you think your going to do now? She hasn't awoken yet, so why her?_ She thought long and hard. Suddenly, she ran to her book room.

Down long hallways and corridors, she opened the wooden door to a vast library. Each book had a date, probably back to the beginning of time. She had always prided her self on this vast collection and in such order as well. But, where the moon light had shone, was a stand engraved with moon flowers curling around it. It was dead center in the whole place and looking almost intimidating at anyone who dares enter this place without Fate. She walked to it cautiously. _No…NOT AGAIN!_ She thought desperately and panicking. She fled the room and ran down to another room. "JIKAN! JIKAN! Open up! ONEGAI! ONEGAI!" she sobbed. The door opened with amazing speed. "My lady Shukumei! What is the problem!" he asked alarmed at the once composed woman that he loved was crying, almost hysterical on the floor.

"He did it again! He stole the book! He stole the sacred Book of the Moon!"

Without anything else, he cradled her to his chest and shouted to the air, knowing that someone will hear. "Sound the alarm! Kaze has finally stolen the sacred book! Inform all the head Demons of each clan! And the gods and goddess!"

With that, terror and panick lay in their wake.

T.B.C.

HA! I DID IT!

Thank you to the following viewers!

To Tone: Thank you and here you go!

To stranger: Nice name, do you have an account? And I sometimes like to do that for fun! I'm really happy that you found it funny. I'm not that funny, well, my friends think so. But, I do more of the Jackass the Movie Stunts!

To Arami: Did you review twice? I LOVE YOU! THANK YOU! Oh, I think it will be getting a lot more interesting now! I went even deeper now.

To PHI-1.618: Well, I might be doing an alternate ending for each, something different you know? But it will defiantly be Sesshy and Kag and a Nara and Kag. Do you like the Naraku part? Hehe…MIROKU! NO! BAD!

To Sesshomarubaby18: Cute name and here ya go! Thanks for reviewing!

To animelover: Thank you very much and here it is!

To Inu Kaiba: I HAVENT HEARD FROM YOU! T.T Miss you soo much! Talk to you later and thank you so much for reviewing!

To Lady of Destruction: Its sadly going to end pretty soon. I enjoy writing this, all I have to do is what my first chapter says. Its almost like foreshadowing….ehehe.

What do you guys think? Did I make it good? Am I improving! Your words of encouragement are amazing! But I would like to know, aside from the grammar and the normal stuff, how am I doing on your scale.

Keep it real and thank you so much!

Much love

Yokaigurl


	6. Declaration of Fight

Hiya

I'm just lazy and procrastinate a lot then I want to.

Disclaimer: If I owned, it, again, would I be WRITING this?!

Warning: This may or may not be graphic for you, since we all grow up with this, but, warning of gore and slight sadistic tendencies are here in this chapter. Skip if you don't want to read.

Chapter 6: Declaration of Fight

"Chisato! Come here girl! Chisato! Stupid dog…" the man grumbled. He scratched his head as he looked around the deep forest. It appeared to be night in the forest, while at the entrance was bright sunlight trying to seep in. Random twigs and scratchy leave left marks on his unprotected shins as he walked around the forest.

His eyes darted for any sign of a the cuddly white dog. He gripped the leash tighter as each moment went by. _This is just ridiciouls! How hard is it to find a bloody WHITE dog in a DARK forest?!_ He thought angrily. It was indeed pretty simple, if it was not for the fact that the dog was being held _high _up in the trees.

The figure pat Chisato on the head gently. Chisato whinned for her master as she looked down. "You have to be quite little one! If he finds us before I'm done, hes never going to take you for a walk again! Hihi!" whispered the figure. Chisato reconized the voice as a female. Her smell was unnatrual. Which was hard because she didn't have one. She was the forest. She was everything in there. She could feel the wind blowing in the leaves on the tops of the trees. The dying leaves being crushed by Chisato's owner.

The figure, which is now identified as a woman, became reckless with the game. "Enough. Go Chisato" with that, a vine of bark twisted itself around Chisato and decended down the tree. It held with utmost care but with hidden strength. As soon as Chisato's paws hit solid Earth, she ran toward her master as fast as she could. As she ran, she looked back as if trying to see the figure that once held her so high up in the tree. She found nothing but silence and the entrance of the forest.

_UMPTH._ She ran into her masters legs and was knocked onto her butt. "There you are! God, my mother is going to kill me for getting you all dirty. Like my wife isn't eaither. Shit. Double Sh-." All Chisato could do was stare. In fear, she ran toward the light. In desperation, she barked for anyone.

In death, she left a mark for her and her master to be found.

"Breaking news on the case of missing man, Izawa Hoyada and dog Chisato have been found in the Morinozuka forest just west of the Higurashi shrine."

That grabbed the attention of Kagome and the demons in the tatami room.

"It has been 3 hours since a young child reportedly found a severed hand near a revine. Police have now found the body and the body of the young dog too. What you are about to witness is graphic and is not for younger audience. We suggest you turn away at the graphic content in which is to occur"

And it was graphic. Izawa was placed, or modeled to the tree. Several pieces of his body were clearly missing, while his head was hung upside down from the bone on a vine. Blood continued to drip down the tree in lazy rivers of red. His placement was that of his hand nailed to where is heart would have been and his head had the expression of fear. His heart, was nailed to where his head should have been, with a foot placed on top.

"Investigators have decided that the crime was created by a obvious psycopath that has no sexual orientation for this. The criminal has made certain placements of the body and bodily function, such as the foot on top of the heart. This sign indicates that the criminal has had his or her heart ripped out or heart broken. The killing may not be aimed at the deceased, but, it is a warning to those. "

The next scene was of Chisato. Though the killing was quick, it was still painful for Kagome's heart to take in. Chisato laid peacefully beside a tree not too far from her master. Her throat had been slashed half heartedly, as if the person was toying and accidently cut her. That made Kagome's stomach boil. The killing…it looked effortless as if someone was provking them, calling them. It sickened her to witness it.

The news around Japan was about this murder and it was a hot topic she had wished to avoid. Naraku, despite trying to hide it from Kagome, had looked at the scene with slight glee and a bit of lust. Sesshoumaru, looked in disgust at the grotesque killing, his would be clean without a speck of blood on his clothing. Kouga too, looked in disgust at the brutal killing. Some of the other clans around him, they too, took part in killings such as this. They would also have sex around the stench of blood and death to experience a higher euphoria.

Inu-Yasha, sitting behind Kagome, gave her shoulder a squeeze. Her tense form relaxed slightly until she moved close to the t.v. "Kagome, I didn't realize that this scene was that interesting to a Miko, such as yourself" slyly stated Naraku. She turned to glare and looked at the screen, as if searching for something. Her eyes widen. "Sesshoumaru, Kouga…can you see it?" she asked quietly.

Blinking Kouga leaned closer too. He peeked over Kagome's shoulder and his eyes widened with disbelief. "Oi, oi! Shit! This is serious! Sesshoumaru! Oi! Mitte!" He raised an eyebrow and squinted. His eyes narrowed, it was true. It was him yet again. Naraku smirked and gave a bark of laughter. "Oh, ho. This seems to be fun! He is calling us out like that! My, my! I think I will be enjoying this much more than I ever wanted!" His eyes glowed a red before it settled on his normal colour. Inu-Yasha snapped "What the fuck is going on here?!"

Kouga looked back with grim eyes, yet with a spark of anger.

"Don't you see dip-shit?! That bastard is calling us out"

Inside the mansion, covered in black, Kaze sat on a maroon grand chair looking over the estate. It was far from the Higurashi shrine, at the end of the Token line on the subway, about a 2 hour drive from Kagome's house. On a small table beside him, sat a delicate glass of wine and a book. Two figures appeared from the shadown behind him. "Kaze-sama, I have created the scene and the calling card" she kneeled down, with her head down in respect. "Good, Kourin. Karoi?" The other figure too, kneeled down, with her down too. "Hai, I have left the letter in her room. She has yet to read it"

"At that point you are to observe only, correct?" "…Hai" His eyes narrowed slightly. "Do not disobey me Karoi. Any damage will be paid back in ten folds. And I wouldn't want any damage to be done to my Karoi, right?" his threat lingered in the air with a hint of seduction. She shivered with delight and fear. "Hai….Kaze-sama" And then they dissapeared.

His smile was malicious as images of a naked Kagome danced through his head. He would have her, and no one will be in his way. At the same time, he would use her energy to let loose the purest depth of hell the ravish the world.

"Karoi…don't think that you're the only woman that can satisfy Kaze-sama's taste. Besides, he wouldn't sink that low to fuck a demon like you"

SLAM

Kourin was slammed against the wall with brute force. Eyes flashing violently, her blue eyes turned a deep navy as she stared at the calm green eyes of Kourin. "That's what you think! He LOVES me! And ONLY ME! I will kill ANY bitch that comes my way! Even that PATHETIC girl! She's my MEAT! I'm gonna fuck Kaze-sama right infront of her dying eyes and then suck the blood right off her lips"

Her eyes turned mad, as Kourin stared back. In a flash, Karoi was too slammed against the wall, a small crack was heard throughout the mansion. Her voice was split into two different personalities. "Ahahahaha! Bitch, please. You think you can kill her?! You think you can kill ME?! Pathetic is what I can call YOU. Don't get in my way, or else you might just end up seeing the death star first! Heh" she let out a maniac like laughter of glee. Her grip on Karoi's shoulder started to throb with pain. She let out a gasp of pain, as soon as her shoulder muscles started to clench and liquify. "F…fu…FUCK!" Kourin's eyes flashed with admiration.

"Doesn't that feel good? The feel of your own blood and tissue start to die. Slowly, being turned into liquid inside of you?! DOESN'T IT?!" Another cry of anguish. "SAY IT BITCH. Or, we can go along with my plan?" her voice went back to the host. Panting, Karoi looked up back to the calm green eyes. Confusion and dizziness clouded her mind as she in vain tried to look straight. "w-what?"

"As you know, those demons will be coming with their….girl to the mansion after the sign. Thus, the mansion will be turned on by the raw demonic aura that those four possess. If we corner the miko, do you really think she can stand a chance against our powers?" Kourin's voiced the logic. If they killed her by using the mansion, then the only thing that Kaze could blame was the house! It was fool proof! But, they would have to carefully hide their power signitures or else he would have a lead to follow back on.

Still panting, Kaori nodded at the other demon. She, in return, smiled back, please with the progress she had made with this demon.

_And then…I can kill you! __Lala!_

Kagome, still struck with surprise at how bold the enemy was, swayed slightly. Eyes still glued to the t.v., the sign glowed brighter and brighter till it faded into the bark. It was the shape of a gate with a distinct marking on the metal bar. The bars on the gate was a dark purple with a wilting flower. It was a morning glory that hung dead from the gate near the handles.

Every day from school, she would walk by a mansion that sat on a hill not too far from the school. From the rooftop, you could see the 1 acre of dead grass and the cemetary. Many of her friends told her that it was haunted and that no one ever came out alive. It was true, that something did happen there, but, it was yet to be proven.

But, ever since she went to the Feudal era and her powers have grown, she could feel the slight power eminating from that background and the pulse of dead longing life. Her pure powers clashed with the demonic powers that rose from the house. Each time she passed, it would leave her feeling slightly nauseaus and light headed.

_Someone with the power just like his, needs to hide in order not to wake certain gods. _Commented Sesshoumaru. The call that they had witnessed was in demon terms. It dipicted a place, and the date would come later, if not found by one of them.

"I know where that is" Kagome broke the silence. They looked at her, her face painted into a scowl with a look of determination. "Its about 5 minutes from the school and it's suppose to be haunted." "Haunted? Feh, something in this time haunted?! It's probably your stupid human friends that're just playing tricks on you, stupid" stated Inu-Yasha. "Shut up dog turd! Right now, we need to know something else!" He glared back but stayed quite.

"The mansion has a cemetary in the background and its rather big. Supposedly, a massacre occurred in the house about ten or eleven years before I was born. The family died holding a book or something like that. It was pretty valuable and such, but it was never found by the police." She looked back to them, her eyes now turning into a shade of worry.

"The thing is….tomorrow is the anniversay of the massacre"

Going to bed after dinner, Kagome took a quick shower, changed, placed on each door a protective shield and turned off the lights. God she was so tired. Not only did she encounter the stupid little 'sign' for the fight, her mother, brother and grandfather were stuck. They coulnd't come back till at least next week because of the stupid shinkansen breaking down.

Typical.

Just FREAKING typical.

She was stuck with two psychotic demons, one constatnly horny wolf and Inu-Yasha. For God Sakes.

"IS THERE SOMEONE UP THERE PUNISHING ME?!"

"Wench, you shall refrain from speaking right now, if you want to live"

Whipping her head in the direction of the voice, she found nothing but the shadow of the tree in her room. She knew there was something in her room. She felt the light prescence of something demonic crawling through her skin.

Her feet lead her towards her desk. Nestled under her homework, she found a letter, with no words on the packaging. An eerie green glowed around its form as she picked it up. Slightly trembling hands opened the letter delicately.

As soon as she opened the letter, she was soon sucked into a dark abyss.

At that time, the demons all woke up.

She was floating, she was sure of that. Either that, or she was ontop of the worlds most comfortable bed. Her body though, felt rigid, the feeling disappearing quickly. Her eyes refused to open and she felt cold.

Slowly, she raised her self up to a sitting position, eyes slowly opening at the same time. She saw a face.

"AHHHHHHHHH-MFF"

"Shh! Kagome-chan! It's me! Your new husband that will soon kill your stupid demon friends!" he all but sang.

Whipping his hand off of her mouth, she backed herself up against the headrest of the bed. Only then did she notice that she was not in her traditional pjs. She was wearing a black naughty lingerie. Her breast were popping out of her 'bra' and the thin film of black material hung around her stomach with a black and quite comfortable thong.

"What the fuck is going on?! Kaze?!" now she was more awake.

But….her mind began to drift once again as his incrediably smooth hands ran up and down her legs like a track. She almost closed her eyes in bliss till she remembered the important details.

Kaze wanted to possess her.

Kaze wanted to kill the demons at home.

Kaze's hand was currently crawling up to her breast.

"HENTAI!!" a slap came next as he was thrown off the bed with such force. As he landed, his head poked above the covers and smiled. "I like my woman strong! Damn good one Kagome-chan! I like being dominated sometimes" he sneered the last part.

She curled herself tighter, trying to avoid his wandering hands. "What do you want Kaze?" He looked up, like she had created three heads. "Obviously, you and I want the book"

"Book?" "Yes. Ask that pale hair freak of yours." "Which one?" "…nice." "Sesshoumaru?"

His reply was only a sneer. _That sneer is getting really damn annoying now _she thought, aggitated at the fact that he scooted even closer to her. She sucked in a huge amount of air. He sighed, head hung in disappointment. "Kagome, don't be like that I-"THERE'S A HENTAI IN MY ROOM. DOES ANYONE CARE?!"

It wasn't like they hadn't noticed the demon aura around her room, they were currently standing outside the door, listening to the conversation and trying to get in. Talismans were placed along the door frame, preventing any demon other than Kaze to walk through. Inu-Yasha's sword did nothing but rebound, causing more dents and wholes in the wall of the house.

A sudden boom inside the room shook the foundations of the house. "What the…Kaori?! What are you doing here?! FUCK! Stop…" "Kaze?! Who are you?!" "You are not worthy enough to call Kaze-sama with such familiarity! …..Lala, goodbye!"

The room emitted such a force, the four demons waiting on the outside stepped back. Eyes wide and sweat starting to arise, they feared the worst.

"Fuck. KAGOME!"

TBC

Ahaha! What do you think? I know! It took me so long but, well, yah know!

Thanks a bunch people!!

Yokaigurl


End file.
